Время Смерти Ангелов
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Они умирают... Дети со всех уголков земного шара погибают один за другим. Что это: божья кара или происки Сатаны?
1. Второй шанс

Название: Время Смерти Ангелов

Автор: Тот Гринхилл (Белая)

Бета: стараюсь не ошибаться

Персонажи: почти все официальные + ОС

Жанр: приключения, джен, даркфик, романс

Размер: макси

Рейтинг: планируется NC-17

Дисклеймер: я отказываюсь от всех прав на официальных персонажей. Все герои, кроме придуманных мной, принадлежат Такэси Обата и Цугуми Ооба

Саммари: действие происходит после 37 серии аниме

Размещение: где угодно с разрешения автора

Предупреждение: вроде нет…

Статус: в процессе

Дополнительно: дети... Во всём мире тысячи детей умирают страшной смертью. Что это: божья кара или происки Сатаны? Ответ слишком ужасен, чтобы говорить о нём во всеуслышание…

_**Небольшое предисловие.**_

Надеюсь, что все, читающие моё послание знают, что такое тетрадь смерти, и какой властью наделён её владелец. Данная тетрадь – жуткий артефакт дарованный богами. Ни один человек не может быть в безопасности, находясь рядом с владельцем этого смертельного оружия. Никто не застрахован от смерти, но никто не желает умереть раньше назначенного срока. Итак, на этой мрачной ноте я и начну свой рассказ.

Ах, да. Я совсем забыла представиться. Я – Тот Гринхилл. Думаю, что найдутся люди, знающие это имя. Ведьма, гот и человек с высоким уровнем IQ в одном лице. Я побывала в нескольких мирах, немного подкорректировала ход истории, спасла пару людей, но…сейчас главное не это. Время моих приключений прошло и пора уступить место другим. Я была создана чужой фантазией, как некий идеал. Я не была не прототипом ни копией. Я просто появилась в фантазии и стала жить своей жизнью, но сейчас, разговор пойдёт о девочке, которая создала меня несколько лет назад. Никто не знает, почему я ожила. Говорят, что те фантазии, в которые однажды была вложена частичка детской души, оживают. Моим создателем была обычная девочка тринадцати лет. Её внешность и способности чем-то схожи с моими, но в целом, мы различны, как Инь и Ян. Эта история происходила с ней, но главная роль, будет отдана другим людям. Людям, чьи позывные известны всему миру. Людям, имена и лица которых знают лишь единицы. Лайт Ягами и Л. Их противостояние продолжится, невзирая на смерть. Похоже, что в этой игре появился новый игрок. Игрок, подчиняющийся лишь своим правилам. Человек, который смог победить смерть, вступил в эту игру. Никто не мог представить, что эта игра зайдёт так далеко. В этом повествовании не будет смеха и приколов, как это было в моих приключениях. В те времена, когда это случилось, от работы детективов зависело больше, чем жизни нескольких тысяч преступников. Жизни миллионов маленьких детей находились в смертельной опасности. Что ж, наверное, мне пора начинать…

_**Глава первая.**_

_**Второй шанс.**_

Мир без Киры. Прекращение войн и конфликтов. Резкое снижение уровня преступности. Утопия… Лайт создал её, хоть ему и не дано было стать богом нового мира. Он подарил мир тем, кто остались после него. Миллионы мальчишек и девчонок передавали историю Киры из уст в уста. Не зная порочность и грешность своего кумира, дети считали его посланцем света, принесшим мир и радость. Всё было хорошо очень долгое время, но даже самая большая банка с кофе рано или поздно опустеет. Мир людей не может быть идеальным. Рано или поздно, но зло уравновесит весы. 13 января 2011 года более ста детей из маленького провинциального городка скончались от сердечного приступа. В тот же день, страшная новость разнеслась по всему миру. Новый Кира явил свой лик этому миру. На этот раз, умирали не преступники и маньяки, каковых осталось не больше двух сотен. Новыми жертвами стали те, кому едва ли исполнилось три года. Позже, это время назовут Временем Смерти Ангелов, но это ничего не изменит. Ход времени повернул вспять лишь один раз. Лишь один раз боги изменили своим правилам. Это решение и спасло невинных детей, едва успевших появиться на свет…

Странное место – Мир Богов Смерти. Оно не похоже ни на Рай, ни на Ад. Если и сравнивать его с чем-либо, то только с хаосом. В этом мире нет жизни и смерти. Есть лишь существование, которое почти невозможно прервать…

Рюк насторожённо посмотрел на мир людей сквозь брешь в защитном барьере. Этот барьер был создан для сокрытия мира синигами, но сейчас он начинал давать сбои, что было более чем странно. Возможно, Рюк и не обратил бы на это внимание, но и остальные Боги Смерти начали бить тревогу. Если барьер исчезнет, то два мира пересекутся, что почти наверняка приведёт к хаосу, а позже и к апокалипсису. Такая перспектива просто не могла удовлетворять синигами. В конце концов, история дошла и до самого Короля Смерти. Созвав совет богов, правитель принял решение, в дальнейшем повлиявшее на судьбы обоих миров. Произошло то, что люди называют чудом. Создав указ, Король Смерти доверил его исполнение Рюку и Сидо. Этот момент и станет той точкой отсчёта, с которой началось всё происходящее в дальнейшем. Тест указа был короток и прост до абсурда.

«Вернуть к жизни 12 людей и двоих из Богов Смерти, используя «Книгу Памяти». Имена оживляемых написаны строчкой ниже.

1 Л. Лолайт

2 Лайт Ягами

3 Миса Амане

4 Майл Дживас (Метт)

5 Михаэль Кель (Мелло)

6 Куилш Вамми (Ватари)

7 Рэй Пенбер

8 Наоми Мисора

9 Соитиро Ягами

10 Укита Хирокадзу

11 Тьери Морелло (Айбер)

12 Мери Кенвуд (Уэди)

13 Рем

14 Джелоус

P.S. Повелеваю Рюку и Сидо находиться в мире людей, в качестве помощников вышеизложенных существ. Введя их в курс дело, они обязаны безропотно следовать за земными существами. Этот приказ так же распространяется на Рем и Джелоуса.

Король Смерти».

Перечитав указ, Сидо вздохнул.

-Почему именно мы ответственны за исполнение всего этого?

Рюк почесал в затылке.

-Вероятно из-за того, что мы чаще остальных бываем в мире людей и лично знакомы с теми, кому решено было дать второй шанс.

-Рюк, а почему до нас никто не пользовался «Книгой Памяти»? Никому из богов не интересна жизнь людей? А как же Рем и Джелоус?

-Балда! Дело не в этом. «Книга Памяти» не просто артефакт. В отличие от Тетради Смерти её не создавали. Она сама создала себя, явившись из хаоса. Любой, кто попробует сделать в ней запись без ведома Короля Смерти, просто умрёт, обратившись в прах. За всю историю синигами эта книга использовалась лишь дважды, в случае угрозы одному из миров. Сейчас, настал именно такой случай – рассказав всё это, Рюк вошёл в небольшое полуразрушенное здание, чем-то напоминающее католическую церковь. Пройдя к алтарю, он взял в руки толстую книгу в серой обложке. Слегка потрёпанная и помятая, книга отлично подходила под определение «никакая». Обычный потрёпанный том, не представляющий никакой ценности. Достав тонкое перо из специального чехла на поясе, Бог Смерти обмакнул его в чернильницу.

-Что мы скажем им, когда они воскреснут? – поинтересовался Сидо. Рюк посмотрел на напарника.

-Наша задача объяснить им, чем грозит уничтожение барьера, и попытаться убедить их работать в команде.

-Думаю, это будет не просто. Я предпочитаю не соваться в чужие дела, но в этот раз, происходящее затрагивает и меня.

-В этот раз, происходящие затрагивает все миры вообще – пробормотал Рюк, откусывая кусок от большого, спелого яблока. Чернила медленно стали впитываться в желтоватую бумагу книжной страницы. Ветер, появившийся из ниоткуда, ещё больше усиливал необычность происходящего. Медленно, мышца за мышцей, фигуры начали проявляться в пространстве. Это было до банальности просто, по сравнению с тем, что ждало их в дальнейшем. Кровь, слёзы, смерть… Они пойдут через это, чтобы найти истину…

Итак, отсчёт дан. Эта история ещё долго будет передаваться из уст в уста многими поколениями людей, но это произойдёт много позже, чем те события, про которые я повествую сейчас. Работа в команде – главное, чему должны научиться шестнадцать существ, скованных одной цепью. Каждая минута промедления, возможно, будет стоить жизни не родившемуся на свет малышу. Мрак не нуждается в отдыхе. Скоро, весь мир заговорит о новом Кире. Скоро, чья-то кровь прольётся, из-за прихоти безумца, закосневшего во зле…


	2. Молитва о спасении

_**Глава вторая.**_

_**Молитва о спасении.**_

Кровь, плоть, одинокая слеза… Они возродились. Избранные. Возможно, справедливо будет назвать их именно так. Лайт, Л, Миса… Их жизнь будет начата заново. Это и дар и проклятие. Дар света и приговор тьмы. На их плечи будет возложено бремя ответственности за новое поколение. Сейчас, всё зависит от них. Наверное, они смогут найти правильный путь. Судить не мне, а детям, чьи души уже попали на небо. Новые ангелы возлагают свои надежды на них. Пусть, этот выбор не будет ошибочным…

Л открыл глаза. Свет, полуразрушенное кирпичное здание, крест и изображение Марии Магдалены. Это место нельзя было назвать странным, но… Иной мир. Шестое чувство детектива подсказывало, что это был именно он. Лолайт видел двух странных существ перед собой. Боги Смерти. Он не удивился этому. Он никогда ничему не удивлялся. Апатия…

Повернув голову, он увидел знакомые лица. Лайт, Миса, Ватари… Так и должно быть, да? Наверное… Он уже не в чём не был уверен. Лайт – Кира. Миса – второй Кира… Эти приевшиеся мысли просто не могли уйти из его головы, но ему было безразлично. Наверное, это правильно…

Лайт вдохнул воздух. Это давно забытое ощущение было странным, но приятным. Кто он? В кого он превратил самого себя? Тетрадь…

Мысли путались, принося головную боль. Он заслужил это. Он заслужил самое страшное наказание для своей души. Зачем… Зачем его спасли? Он должен был вечность гореть в адском пламени. Так должно быть…

Лики святых смотрели на него с презрением. Он ощутил себя языческим божком, стоящим перед Иисусом. Он – абсолютное зло. Может, его заблудшая душа была не так грешна… Нет. Он – посланец Дьявола. Правая рука Сатаны. Таких, как он, не спасают…

Рюк оглядел толпу задумчивым взором. Он ожидал криков, ненависти, жажды крови… Этого не было. Было лишь спокойствие и вселенская вечность во взглядах. Неужели, небо так изменило их души. Бог направил их на путь истинный… Да или нет?

Не решаемо… Вопрос без ответа, изначально ведущий в тупик. Это неправильно, непонятно, нелепо… Слишком много «не»…

Нахмурившись, Рюк заговорил. На этот раз, в его голосе не было насмешки. Спокойный и серьёзный тон, как нельзя лучше соответствовал этой ситуации.

-Не думайте, что вы находитесь здесь просто так. Мне неприятно об этом говорить, но от вас зависит существование двух миров. Мир людей и мир синигами находятся в опасности, как банально это не звучит. Защитный барьер, граница двух миров, разрушается. Когда граница исчезнет, миры пересекутся. Хаос, раздор, террор и анархия. Это наименьшее, что грозит нашим мирам…

Рем медленно подняла голову. Её голос, сиплый и грубый, как будто принадлежащий заядлой курильщице, нарушил тишину этого места.

-Неужели, дети вновь умирают… Свет впадает в кому… Мрак растворяется в хаосе… Опять. Все так же, как в 1881 году…

Сидо кивнул.

-Я конечно недалёкий Бог Смерти, но я постараюсь помочь. Король Смети приказал тебе, мне, Рюку и Джелоусу помочь этим людям. Вместе, мы обязательно сможем найти решение.

Оптимизм и относительное легкомыслие отличали Сидо от других Богов Смерти. Наверное, он был одним из самых добрых синигами. Он совсем не любил убивать. Люди казались ему забавными существами, без которых мир Богов Смерти не имел бы смысла. Да, он был ветреным и забывчивым, но это не делало его плохим. Он, Рем и Джелоус… Втроем, они считались изгоями мира синигами. Они просто были другими… Не такими, как все. Сидо не был глупым. Возможно, он не обладал хитростью и коварством, как Рюк, но простая житейская мудрость, накопленная им за годы существования, подсказывала, что сейчас лучше действовать самому. Он не был оратором, да и честно говоря, никогда не пытался стать таковым, но сейчас, нужные слова сами всплывали в его сознании. Всё казалось простым и понятным. Наверное, это и называется откровение…

Бог Смерти взлетел выше и заговорил. Сейчас, окружённый ликами святых, он скорее походил на мученика, умершего за Христа. Его тихий и шелестящий голос, напоминал осенний ветер.

-Все, кто слышат меня сейчас, имеют множество вопросов и старых счетов друг с другом. Непонимание, смятение, растерянность… Это то, что движет вами сейчас. Я не буду пытаться убедить вас в своей правоте, но лишь попрошу выслушать меня. В ваши руки было вложено огромное бремя ответственности. Кто-то, возможно, скажет, что я лишь пытаюсь спасти свою шкуру, но это не так. Моя жизнь параллельна для меня, но есть то, что действительно имеет значение. Жизни души миллионов детей вложены в ваши руки. Сейчас, когда каждый день умирает более двухсот детей, мир катится в пропасть. Защитный барьер, разделяющий миры, слабеет на глазах. Когда вера в свет и бога исчезнет из их сердец, всё смешается, как в страшном сне. Кровавый дождь прольётся на землю, превращая всё в хаос. Спасения не будет. Ничего не останется. Безликий хаос, неподвластный даже высшим силам, уничтожит всё… Пожалуйста, не губите жизни ангелов…

Он замолчал, сжимая костяной кулак. Он не старался спасти себя. Вовсе нет. Просто, он вспомнил маленького ангела, живущего на земле. Обычный земной мальчишка, ждущий его возвращения. Единственный, кто верил в него. В него – Бога Смерти. Сидо просто не мог предать. Он знал, что даже если никто не пойдёт вместе с ним, он попытается найти убийцу. Синигами знал, что нарушил одно из правил, полюбив человека, но это было не важно. Это было правильно, и это всё, что имело значение в данный момент. Всё остальное лишь дурь и блажь…

Сидо не знал, позволено ли, молиться тем, кто создан для того, чтобы убивать, но он рискнул, попросить бога о помощи. Не оглядываясь, он подошёл к полуразрушенному алтарю. Встав на колени, Бог Смерти взглянул на изображение распятого Христа. Сейчас, он молился не иконе, вещи созданной руками людей, а тому, кто жил на небе, охраняя своих детей от Сатаны. Сидо было всё равно, как это выглядело со стороны. Правильно… Это было правильно. Он знал это, и готов был стать жертвой, для спасения миров. Возможно, это было нелепо, но это теряло значение сейчас. Сложив костлявые ладони, увенчанные острыми когтями, синигами закрыл глаза.

-Молю о спасении моей души, если ей может называться то, что осталось в моей безжизненной груди. Молю тебя, боже, дай мне сил для продолжения пути. Я – создание тьмы, прошу тебя о светлом даре. Надели меня силой обращения. Позволь мне превращаться в человека, хоть на короткий срок. Я никогда не молился, не веровал и не совершал благих дел, но прошу тебя… Прошу, помоги. Там, далеко на земле, обитает тот, кому я предан всем тем, что люди называют сердцем. Прошу помоги мне…

Тихий голос, похожий на шелест сухой травы, начал негромко вторить ему. Сначала медленно и неуверенно, как будто боясь наказания, но постепенно громче и ярче, вкладывая всю душу в эту простую молитву. Джелоус. Его просто не могло не быть здесь. Он всегда был странным и нелюдимым. Мало кто знал, что он всегда старался помочь людям, выкрадывая тетради других богов. Жизни многих детей и подростков были спасены именно им. Наверное, он стал Богом Смерти по ошибке. Такое ведь могло случиться, верно?

Третий голос присоединился к ним. Он был тих и бесстрастен, но в нём чувствовалась огромная сила духа, не присущая живым. Рем. Не такая, как все… Она привыкла быть иной. Её не учили, что хорошо, а что плохо. Она подчинялась лишь голосу, живущему внутри неё. Белый – цвет мира, силы и чистоты помыслов. Она никогда не хотела быть плохой. Судьба… Она пыталась изменить её. Боролась, падала и снова вставала. Богиня улыбнулась. Смерть отнюдь не была её наказанием. Она стала её наградой за деяния в мире людей. Это было правильно. По крайней мере, она верила в это. Вера – творение света, ведь так?

Четвёртый голос был хриплым и неуверенным. Это был голос существа понимающего, что ему здесь не место, но всё равно, по какой-то непонятной причине присутствующего здесь. Рюк понимал, что сейчас он, возможно, совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, но это ничего не меняло. Даже этот жестокий синигами имел свой секрет. В мире людей он встретил одну девочку. Странную девочку, которая увидела его, даже не обладая тетрадью смерти. Она не стала кричать или плакать. Посмотрев на Бога Смерти грустным взглядом, она прошла мимо, теребя пальцами деревянный крестик на груди. Заинтересовавшись, Рюк следовал за ней до самого дома. Позже, он заговорил с ней и даже предложил стать хозяйкой тетради смерти. Она отказалась, рисуя что-то на листке бумаги. Синигами подлетел к ней, пытаясь различить что-то в нагромождении пятен и линий. Он помнится, тогда ещё спросил у неё, что она рисует. Немного помолчав, она всё же ответила на его вопрос.

-Это бог.

-Бог не такой. Люди рисуют его совсем другим.

Странная девочка покачала головой.

-Не то бог, что людьми сотворено, а то, что живёт в душе каждого из нас. Истинный бог помогает нам и спасает от сил зла, невзирая на то, каким бы плохим не был человек. Я не верю словам чёрных монахов, чьи души погрязли во мраке. Тем, кому деньги и власть дороже слов из «Святого Писания». Я не собираюсь поклоняться голым доскам, с мазками краски на них. Бог есть в каждом из нас. Он есть и в тебе. Когда тебе будет плохо, посмотри на небо, да попроси бога о помощи. Он поможет тебе, честно…

С тех пор, Рюк больше не видел её. Деревня, в которой она жила ранее, постепенно опустела. Он уехала. Он больше не видел её, но подсознательно старался углядеть её в каждом проходящем человеке. Синигами убеждал себя, что эта девчонка безразлична ему, но это было не так. Он, как и его последователи совершил самую большую ошибку в мире синигами. Он позволил себе полюбить человека.

Сейчас, когда он вспомнил её слова, Рюк решил обратиться за помощью к богу. Да, возможно он уже не спасёт её, но спасёт других. Наверное, на его месте она поступила бы так же. «Ты совсем не плохой. Каждый имеет право на второй шанс». Две фразы, которые жгли его сознание раскалённым железом. Он должен хотя бы попытаться…

Четыре голоса, читающие молитву, эхом отразились от стен церквушки. Они не знали, будет ли бог слушать тех, кому сама судьба повелела быть тьмой, но они надеялись. Надежда ведь порождение света, да?

Свет, тьма, хаос… Кто они? Ответ на этот вопрос им даст сама судьба…


End file.
